This version of the invention is concerned with the field of therapeutic cooling devices. More specifically, this version of the invention is concerned with a movable and adjustable stand that houses an medical cast cooler in proximity to an medical cast worn by a user in order to provide the medical cast with a continuous supply of cooling solution.